The technological advances in recent years relative to electronic devices such as integrated circuits, transistors, semi-conductors and so forth have given rise to keyboard systems for use in transmitting information to such electronic devices. The information is transmitted in the form of electrical pulses generated by opening circuits. The opening is generally accomplished by depressing a key on the keyboard which brings two or more circuits into electrical contact one with the other whereby electric current flows from an energy source to the particular electronic device coupled to the system. As the costs of these electronic devices decreased coupled with an increase in the use and availability of various devices incorporating such; i.e., electronic calculators, credit card verifiers, point of sale recorders and so forth, the need for inexpensive and reliable keyboard systems have increased enormously. In addition to being inexpensive and reliable, systems are required which occupy a minimal amount of space without a loss in accuracy. Some of the factors determining the expense of a keyboard system includes the number of separate elements which must be manufactured and handled during assembly, the assembly routine and its adaptability to automation, and volume per unit time.
Accordingly, it is a object of the present invention to provide a keyboard system adapted for selectively establishing electrical interconnections in response to mechanical actuation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved keyboard system which is expensive and reliable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a keyboard system which is substantial and shockproof and which can be fabricated on a mass production basis.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a reliable keyboard system containing four distinct elements.
Various additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed descriptions.